


Kurt's Costume Extravaganza

by Shellyb04



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt throws a costume party to help everyone have some fun after prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's Costume Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Kinda wish I did.  
> A/N: This was written as a challenge by a friend. Mostly Klaine as that is her OTP. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. This was written very late at night. Enjoy.

“I feel ridiculous, Kurt.”  Finn said, as Kurt placed a large dollop of gel in his hair.

“You’ll look fine, Finn.  And Quinn will make an excellent Sandy.”  Kurt quickly styled his brother’s hair into the quintessential Danny Zuko-doo.  

“Yeah and hey, it was a great idea to throw the party to make up for prom.” Finn said with a smile.  Kurt had decided that the Glee club desperately needed a fun way to make up for the crappy prom, hence he’d come up with the Musical Characters costume party.   Kurt smiled back at Finn.

“Well, you’re all set.  I need to go check on Blaine and get myself ready now as well.”  Kurt hurried back to his room where Blaine was applying the dark eyeliner necessary to give Sweeney Todd his maniacal look.  Kurt smiled at the look of intense concentration on Blaine’s face.

“Here, let me.”  Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the stool and began applying the makeup.  Blaine found himself rubbing his hands against Kurt’s legs as he gazed up at his boyfriend.  “Stop distracting me,” Kurt said pointedly.  Blaine obediently folded his hands into his lap as Kurt finished the make-up application.

“Thanks, babe.”  Blaine said once Kurt had pronounced his eyes completed.  Before Kurt could move, Blaine placed his lips over Kurt’s in a rather heated kiss.  “Do you know how sexy you are when you start concentrating so hard you bite you your lip?”  Kurt kissed back readily. 

“Hey, what time…HEY!” Finn’s voice broke the boys out of their kiss induced haze.“What if I’d been Burt?   Seriously, dude, not cool. I even knocked before opening the door.”

“Sorry, Finn.”  Kurt said, a bright blush staining his cheeks. 

“Dude, it doesn’t bother me, I just don’t want Blaine to be banned from coming over because Burt caught you two making out.”  Finn said with a shrug.  “Now, Mom wanted to know what else needed to be done before everyone got here and what time she and Burt can come home?” 

“Oh, okay.”  He turned to Blaine and gave him a quick peck.  “Be right back.”  Kurt ran past his brother and down the stairs.

“So…” Blaine trailed off awkwardly.

“Hey, we’re cool,”  Finn said.  “But just so you know, Kurt really is my brother.  And I don’t think this needs to be said, but hurt him and I’ll beat you to death with a shovel.”  Blaine paled and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Well, a vague disclaimer is no one’s friend.” He responded.  At Finn’s blank stare, Blaine moved on. “Seriously, I’d never-“

“I know, but it’s like, my job to look out for him.  And I sucked at my job last year.  I don’t want that to happen again.” Finn shrugged.  “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, but I'm going to watch out for Kurt."

“Finn, you’re an awesome brother.  Kurt couldn’t have better.”  Blaine patted the tall man’s arm and Finn left as Kurt returned. 

“So, ready to get into your dress, Mrs. Lovett?” Blaine asked holding out the tattered skirts.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into being Mrs. Lovett?”  Kurt said with a shack of his head as he pulled the dress on.  Blaine just smiled.

“Well, you knew I wasn’t going to be okay as Cabaret and I had a feeling that you wouldn’t count Harry Potter as a musical so this was a good middle ground.” 

“Harry Potter is not remotely a musical.”  Kurt slipped the thick wig on.  “You’re just lucky I love you-” Kurt bit back a gasp.  The “L” word was out there now.  They’d both been avoiding the word, using I care instead of I love.  But now he’d drop the bomb.  Luckily help arrived in the form of Carol.

“Kurt, phone.  Mercedes needs to know something about her costume.”  Kurt smiled and grabbed the phone from Carol.

“Hey, so listen, I was wondering if you had time to style Sam’s hair.  I know it’s last minute, but we’re coming together so I-“

“ ‘Cedes, hold up, are you saying that Sam asked you to my party as a date?”  Kurt could practically hear Mercedes embarrassment.

“Yes.  And we’re coming as Motormouth Maybelle and Corny Collins.  Apparently, his sister thought it would be perfect for us, but he’s useless with his hair.  Mine’s almost done, but can I send him on over?  Please, Kurt.  I’m begging you.”  Kurt could hear the desperation in Mercedes’ voice and he glanced toward Blaine as he put the finishing touches on the white streak of hair he’d dyed earlier.

“Sure, send him over.  I’ve already done Finn’s hair and I’m mostly ready so it shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“Thanks, sweetie.”  As soon as Kurt had hung up with her, his phone rang again and it was Rachel.

“I don’t think I can make it, Kurt.”  Rachel said apologetically.  “Jesse offered to bring me, but…”

“Yeah, that’s a bad idea.”

“But I don’t want to come alone.  I’m so tired of being all alone at these things.  And…well, Quinn sort of…slapped me at prom.”

“Why? It’s not your fault my idiot brother is a Neanderthal.”

“I ruined her prom.”

“That’s ridiculous. You put on that Satine costume and get over here.   If either Finn or Quinn causes trouble, I’ll deal with them.Tonight is about fun.” Kurt said, marching toward his brother’s room as he hung up.

“Finn, leave Rachel alone tonight.  The last thing this party needs to turn into is a cat fight.”  The tall quarterback gave Kurt a confused look.  “You have a girlfriend.  Stick with Quinn and don’t give Rachel any longing glances.  I am not in the mood for drama tonight.” 

“What do you…”

“Say hello to Rachel and nothing more, at least for tonight.  I’m begging you.  I don’t need the Quinn/Finn/Rachel triangle taking center stage at this party.”  Finn nodded sullenly. “Thank you.”

From that point on, Kurt was busy until the party started.  Kurt managed to fix Sam’s hair, help Puck with his Link Larkin wig and paint Tina’s face green.   He had just helped her complete her Elphaba transformation when the doorbell rang. Santana and Brittney entered the house dressed exactly alike in gray catsuits.

 _“We are Siamese if you please…”_ Britt started.

“ _We are Siamese if you don’t please.”_ Santana finished.

“Very nice, ladies.  The party is in the basement.  Just follow the music.”  Soon the party was in full swing. 

Tina and Mike were dancing close enough that some of her green face paint had rubbed off onto Mike’s Fiyaro costume.  The headband of Artie’s Eminem inspired costume (“8 Mile is a musical, Kurt”) was currently wrapped around Britney’s arm as she, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes danced around their wheelchair bound friend.  Quinn’s poodle skirt and Finn’s skinny jeans disappeared after an hour or so.  Rachel’s red dress was a hit among the guys and poor Finn had decided to keep his promise to Kurt by disappearing.  And Blaine, he’d been there all night, trying to talk to Kurt, but Kurt kept finding things to do that involved lots of noise or no privacy.  As he was the host, he also made all snack runs and since Blaine was heading his way, he should get some more pretzels right now.

Kurt went back upstairs to get some snacks only to trip on Lauren’s Tracy Turnblad wig, followed quickly by Puck’s Link toupee. Kurt averted his eyes from the couple currently ensconced on the living room sofa as he hurried into the kitchen.  He quickly refilled the bowl with pretzels and headed back downstairs, ignoring the random moans coming from the sofa.  He just hoped they didn’t stain anything up there. 

As he reentered the room, Blaine began making his way over to him, but before he could get there, Rachel pulled Kurt into the now group dance and thanks to her timely interruption Kurt was able to avoid Blaine until the party was over and he’d seen Rachel to the door with a quick hug and a “thank you so much” from her.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Blaine said, removing the neckerchief he’d been wearing all night.  Kurt stopped and stared at his boyfriend for a moment.  The charcoal gray vest that they had found at a thrift store, the fingerless gloves that Kurt had found a few days ago, the suit jacket in Blaine’s hands were the things Kurt was trying to press into his memory.  Kurt allowed his eyes to shift to Blaine’s hair with the soft gray streak dyed into that he’d have to deal with in the morning.  Kurt finally met Blaine’s eyes and knew, even if the I love you had been a bit too soon and not nearly as romantic as he’d hoped, Kurt had meant every word of it.  He’d dressed like a woman for this guy  and would probably do it again if he asked with that adorable puppy like expression.  Kurt began to turn away.

“Blaine, I’m really sorry about earlier.  I know you…we aren’t to that place yet…” Kurt drifted off as Blaine took Kurt’s face into his hands and brought their foreheads together.

“Kurt, look at me.”  Once again, Kurt met Blaine’s eyes, only this time he saw happiness.  “Kurt, I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you how I feel for the past week, ever since I danced with you at prom.  I love you, Kurt Hummel.  And I know I’m really lucky that you love me too.”  Blaine smiled, his eyes crinkling with happiness. “Even if you didn’t mean to say it.”

“Yet.” Kurt said after a moment. “I didn’t mean to say it yet.  I’ve loved you for awhile, but...this is the first relationship either of us has had and I…I mean…I didn’t want you to feel rushed, or pressured, or-” Blaine’s lips cut off Kurt’s words.

“I love you, Kurt Hummel.”  Blaine said simply.  “Simple as that.”

“I love you too, Blaine Warbler.”  Kurt said with a giggle as he touched his lips to Blaine’s once again. And who knows how long they would have stayed lip locked had Burt and Carol not walked in the door.

“Kurt,” Burt started.

“I was just saying goodbye, Mr. Hummel.  It was a great party.”  Blaine left one more small peck on Kurt’s lips.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe.  I love you.  G’night.”  And with that Blaine was gone and Kurt’s cheeks were as pink as his now swollen lips.

“Glad you had a good time, dear.” Carol said and she ushered her gaping husband into another room to give Kurt his moment of enjoyment.  He gingerly touched his fingers to his lips.

“He loves me too.”  Kurt skipped off to bed with the widest smile Burt had ever seen on his son’s face.

 


End file.
